


you say i wanted you to be proud of me, i always wanted that myself

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: 100 Monkeys, Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF, Twilight RPF
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Growing Up, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	you say i wanted you to be proud of me, i always wanted that myself

"Figure out where that draft is coming from and come to bed" Sheila called from bed. Jackson shut the bedroom door and double checked the windows shivering as he stopped at each, pulling the curtain.

"Shes kind of a nag aint she?" The tenor voice laughed deep from the couch. The Cheshire cat grin appeared first dusty honey messy with a patchy beard and devious eyes "i dont believe it Monroe. Tell me it aint so. Married with a babe of his own".

Jacksons face paled as he sank on the couch " yeah its been a few years since you..."

"Since i died Jay"

Jackson nodded "yeah. Ive always wanted to get married and have kids. I just needed it to be the right time. This was the right time. I missed you"

The devious eyes curled up into smiles. "Rockstar and fucking moviestar plus you do diapers. No wonder youre hitched. What's it like?"

" which part?"

"Falling in love and knowing." Spencer scooted to the edge of the couch knees digging into the knees of his worn jeans. "Dont worry shes asleep" he grinned.

Jackson laughed "I'd never hear the end of it. Shes a hard ass that way."

"Kinky" his friend teased

Jackson blushed as he laughed. "Its like the best weed. And the high never goes away and keeps growing the more time goes on".

Spencer grinned at him dreamily " get out the photo albums. I want to see what ive missed. A high without the munchies is just too much of a trip"

"Bens doing his own solo stuff" he looked up to see his friend beaming "johnson got married. Youd really like her" he handed him a picture from the wedding "dans working his ass. Everyone..."

Spencer started to fade "but theyre happy though"

Jackson nodded closing the photo album "we still get together like we promised and have a few drinks and jam like we used to. We talk about-"

He held up his hand "im proud of you Jay." 

Jackson watched with tear filled eyes as his friend faded away.

"You coming to bed Jackson?" Sheila yawned from the doorway


End file.
